I Love the Night
by magickk
Summary: It's late at night, but there are two people still up in the Burrow. One shot, HG


I Love The Night

By Magickk

_A/N: I had two people beta this piece, by accident, actually. So, thank you very much James, and thank you very much Nie. Your help is greatly appreciated since a silly girl like me can't get my tenses right. This story is based on something that happened in my life, just minus the whole romantic atmosphere. I do hope you all enjoy this piece, and to my dearest, this is for you._

I love it when the night comes. It's so wonderfully serene and peaceful, with all the hustle and bustle of the day gone. The sky sprinkled with stars, each twinkling softly. The darkness envelops the world around me like a blanket keeping a child warm in bed. The night is so, so beautiful.

Especially now, when I have something can look forward to.

Tonight, like every night, I wait until I hear the sounds of two very different snores, one from my father and the other from my brother, then, careful not to wake Hermione, I slowly creep out of bed and make my way to the living room.

And there, like every night, he's sitting on the couch next to the window, waiting for me.

It has been a year since the end of his school education, a year since he moved into the Burrow, and a year since the defeat of Voldemort.

But it has only been two months since we started seeing each other at night. Two months ago, I had gotten up to get a glass of water, only to find him tossing and turning on the couch. I had quickly shaken him awake and sat with him for a while. The silence was long and uncomfortable, but he finally poured his heart and soul out for me to hear. At that time, I had thought that it was a matter of convenience, just because I was there at that moment when he needed to let his heart out.

But no, it was much more than that.

The next night, just when I had said my goodnights and was about to go to bed, he took my hand in his and tugged it lightly.

"Would you stay with me again tonight, Ginny?"

And that was how it began.

In the day, nothing changed. He would go about doing his work, and I minding my own business. In the day, I would still be just Ron's little sister, occasionally having a Quidditch match with him and my brothers. In the day, the distance between us was evident, and we acted like mere acquaintances.

It was at night when the distance between us disappeared. At first, we would just sit together in a comfortable silence, each lost in our own thoughts. Slowly, we began to open up to one another, talking of our hopes for the future, our dreams, our fears. Sometimes he would hold my hand, and at other times he would put his arm around me, drawing me closer to him. Ever so often he'd stroke my hair gently. I don't know if he was aware of his actions, or was doing it subconsciously, and whether he knew how much of an effect he was having on me. Every bit of contact we made sends my head spinning and my heart thumping hard against my ribs.

Tonight, like every other night, he doesn't notice my presence. He just sits by the window, looking out into the front garden, watching the night.

"Hey," I say, barely louder than a whisper.

He turns to face me, and his lips form the most welcoming smile one would ever see. He pats the space beside him on the couch, asking me to sit with him. I obliged. He wraps his arms around me, and we stay like that for sometime.

He was the first to break the silence.

"Sing something for me, Ginny."

"Are you crazy? What if I wake someone up?" I playfully swat him on the shoulder.

"You won't. Now, please, it would give me great honour to hear you sing."

"Oh, alright," I wasn't sure why I said that, I normally don't let anyone hear me sing.

"I'll be your cloud up in the sky." In the moonlight, I could see him close his eyes.

"I'll be your shoulder when you cry." I could feel his arms tighten around me.

"I hear your voice when you call me, I am your angel." He lifts one of his hands and starts to stroke my hair.

"And when all hope is gone I'm here." He nuzzles his face into the crook of my neck.

"No matter how far you are I'm near." His hand moves away from my hair and cups my cheek.

"It makes no difference who you are, I am your angel." He sat up, one hand holding mine, and the other stroking my cheek.

"I am your angel…" I finish the song, staring deep into those lovely green pools of his.

He pulls me into a tight hug and whispers into my ear, "You have no idea how true those words are."

After a moment of silence, he says something that will change my life forever.

"I love you."

I was stunned. Maybe, I think, it's getting really late and I'm getting sleepy and I'm dreaming.

Or not.

He looks at me, that look that makes me feel like a small child again, that makes me feel so vulnerable. He smiles a soft sweet smile, the smile that has always made me hold my breath.

And then he kisses me.

It's the most wonderful kiss I have ever experienced in my life. His lips are warm and firm, and it takes me all my will power to keep me from melting into a piece of mush right then and there.

When we break the kiss, he squeezes my hand, and says, "I hope you understand how much you mean to me." He stands up, and walks up the stairs to Ron's room.

But not before turning around, giving me a small grin and saying, "Sweet dreams."

And then he leaves me here, sitting alone in the living room, to contemplate what has just happened. Oh yes, I love the night very much. I look forward to spending them with him. With tonight's peculiar behavior from Harry, I wait for tomorrow night with much anticipation.

Of course, he'll have to pay for leaving me by myself after such an amazing kiss.

Fin.


End file.
